Blossom's Story
by fuck relationships i'm single
Summary: Blossom hates her life so she tries to commit suiside put her plan backfires


Blossom's P.O.V.

That's it nobody wants to be with me I get tourmented at school my sister Buttercup hates me Bubbles always spends times with Boomer the professer hates me for being smarter than him Dexter cheated on me with that slut Katelyn from the cheerleading squad I can't always give people what they want I'm only 18 I was crying for hours I'm worthless I'm never going to be good enough maybe Dad was right I'm worthless a no good worthless slut I have to kill myself it is the solution I fell asleep I woke up in the morning everyone is gone I look at the time it was 11:21 am Bubbles went to Boomer's house Buttercup went to the skateboard competition with her new boyfriend Butch and professer went to the science convention and I am stuck here bye myself why does the world hate me I started crying really I hate school I have no future I dropped out of school 3 weeks ago because of the pressure I hate my life I should commit suiside I'd be better off if I died and never returned I never really loved Dexter I was in love with Brick the captin of the Football team I was only dating Dexter so I can get Brick's attention But I'm never good enough everyone was right I am a Slut I had tears streaming down my face I feel like I'm not good enough I new Brick wouldn't be into me I went downstairs to the lab got some antidote X and got dressed I was wearing a red t-shirt pink mini shirt and red knee high converse I walked to my red Bugatti drove to the highest Building once I got there I went to the top of the building and drank the antidote x looked at the ground _Well here goes nothing _I thought I jumped down I was so stupid to think this way I closed my eyes and thought this _Good bye people of townsvill I'll miss you and everyone I love I love you Brick _I had tears streaming down my face I feel someone grab my waist and set me down the top of the building I looked at whoever saved me it was the one and only... _Brick _

"WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL YOUR SELF!"

"I I I-" I had tears streaming down my face I was ashamed

"Bloss you ok?" he asked in a worried tone

"I hate my life Buttercup hates me Bubbles never spends time with me my own dad called me a worthless slut I dropped out of school I have no friends my boyfriend cheated on me I have nothing I am a worthless slut" I was sobbing he hugged me

"Shh it's ok it's gonna be ok and don't ever call yourself a worthless slut" he whispered in my ear

"I don't wanna go home everyone treats me like a tramp and a slut" I said with a hoarse voice

"You can come live with me ok" I looked him then smiled

"Who lives with you?" I asked

"Nobody I moved out of my parents house bought house with 2 bedrooms and I have no one to live" I smiled at his kindness why would a popular good looking guy like him would want to help a worthless slut like me

"Why did you save me?" I asked him he looked at me I looked at him back

"I never wanted you to die I was flying around I saw you falling off a building I saved you beaause I love you Blossom you are the most kindest,sweetest,smartest and most beautiful girl I ever saw I love you because your a type of girl who never throws them selfs at guys" I was shocked of what I was hearing

"I-I-I love y-you t-to Brick" I said with shudders he smiled I smiled back his smile gives me butterflies in my stomach he was walking toward me and leaned in my heart was pumping very fast and it was out of beat he kissed me it was like fireworks and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms snaked around my waist I never even felt this way with Dexter I was in love with Brick I knew it we pulled away he taste like peppermint

"You taste like cherries and strawberries" he said with a smirk I blushed

"You taste like peppermint" I said to him he blushed

"Well lets go I have to pack up" I said I spread my hands out

"You want me to carry you?" I looked at him like he was crazy

"Carry me to my car"

"Ok" he said he carried me bridal style flew to my car he set me down shot gun seat and he went to the drivers seat we went to the house angry Buttercup and Professor and a scared Bubbles the Professor went straight toward me and slapped me Brick had enough of this he went to the Professor and punched him right in the jaw

"Don't slap my girlfriend you fucking Bastard" he looked really pissed but he is sweet I love him for that

"Girlfriend why would you choose that slut when you could get any girl you can" he said Brick has had enough he punched him in the nose again it was bleeding he fell to the ground Buttercup came to Brick kicked the place where it doesn't shin I was mad I punched her really hard on the nose and she fainted Bubbles came to us

"Please let me live with you guys I don't wanna live with them they call me stupid and a Blonde bimbo and treat me like I was raised by strippers,sluts and whores" she was crying on the floor I went to comfort her

"Of course you can live with us" I said she smiled and hugged me

"Oh Blossom I'm so sorry I didn't defend you I just didn't want the Buttercup to beat me up" I was seriously not going to leave my little sister with these judgemental crappy people

"Lets get packing" I said with a smile we packed everything and went to our new house I share a room with Brick and Bubbles gets her own room life was getting better with me I dating a guy I love my sister lives with me life couldn't get any better

2 weeks later

I was shopping with Bubbles life couldn't get any better we went back home. 3 days ago I lost my virginity it was the best night of my life I didn't have my period today I checked to make sure I was wrong but I was right but how come I didn't have my period oh my god I think I think I'm pregnate with Brick's Child I was crying I went to out room and locked I'm only 18 and I'm knocked up I hate my life I think I'm jinxed I dried my tears grabbed my shoes and opened the door and Brick and Bubbles were at the door I looked at them then walked out the house and they chased me

"Blossom babe what's wrong?" Brick asked concerned

"Yeah Bloss what's going on?" Bubbles asked scared I turned around looked at them then walked away I got to my car started it and drove to the near by drug store I bought the pregnatcy test I bought like 5 of them and went to the house I got back saw a concerned Brick and scared Bubbles

"Blossom!" Bubbles screamed she ran to me gave me a hug I hugged her back I went to the bathroom and tested it out the first one said positive the second was the same the third was the same forth and fifth were positive I was crying and walked out

"Blossom what's wrong?" I handed her the pregnatcy test she had wide eyes and a huge smile she handed Brick the pregnatecy test he looked at it he looked shocked

"Are you sure this isn't real?" I glared at him went to the Bathroom and grabbed the 4 pregnatecy tests and through it at him and went up stairs and cried on our bed he opened the door and rubbed my back

"Shh it's going to be ok" I looked at him and smiled

"You want to keep it?"

"Yes I always wanted to start a family with you" he said proudly I kissed him he kissed back Bubbles barged in looking guilty

"Guys I'm so sorry but Boomer asked me to live with him so I'm moving out" I looked at her she really likes this guy

"Wait wait wait Boomer Jojo?" Brick asked her she nodded

"Boomer and Butch Jojo are my brothers" he replied we just ignored him and continude

"Bye Bubbles I'll miss you" I said

"I'll miss you too I love you Blossom" she said with tears in her eyes

"I love you too Bubbles but promise me you'll visit me everyday and help me and Brick name the Baby"

"Ok I promise" she smiled I hugged her and we packed her stuff and put it in her car we said Good bye one more time this is the best thing that ever happened to me I'm pregnate with a guy I love

9 years later

"Breanna can you go wake up daddy please" I asked my daughter she looked a lot like Brick she had red eyes her hair was red just like us and she is very smart and beautiful

"Sure mommy" in a red flash she was gone

"Brandon where are you?" I asked looking for my son yes I had twins in a orange flash he was in front of me he had orange eyes red hair and he is very intelligent and handsome

"Yes mommy?" he asked

"Can you go help Breanna wake up daddy?" he nodded and in a orange flash he was gone Breanna Brandon and Brick were here

"Hey mom I saw a very cute boy yesterday when I was walking with Brandon and daddy" I stared at her with wide eyes

"And I saw a very cute girl yesterday" Brandon stated I stared at him with wide eyes and glared and Brick he back away

"What are their names?" I asked them

"Bailey and Brian they have super powers and their mom looks like you " that hit me like a ton of Bricks those were Berserk's and Blake's kids my high school best friend was Berserk and Brick's high school best friend was Blake I knew they were gonna end up together

"Wow" was all I can say but who cares I am happy I'm married to a man I love I miss Bubbles a lot she and Boomer are married and have a daughter named Brittney that's 8 Buttercup she and Butch are married she came to aploagize and I forgave her we come in contact a lot she has a son named Brady that's 7 I love my life 9 years ago I wanted to kill my self but now I love my life and that's my Story!


End file.
